God of Destruction Locket
The Spirited Fighter, Locket. One starry night a baby would whine as the area around him was falling apart. Blood and screams everywhere, the little infant would not understand what was occurring. The sandy ground and red sky of Planet Ryue would seem as if it was all falling apart. The infant would be put in a gigantic ship along with his brother, father, mother and almost a third of the Planet's population. The ship would be heading towards Earth. Three years later the ship would land and everyone would jump out, stepping onto a grassy island. They first sought out to find shelter. Once there was shelter for the Saiyans from Planet Ryue everything seemed okay. The infant that was now three years old was named Locket by his father, Hyuro. His brother, Karest was seven years old. Locket would always explore with his brother but he wished to explore more than just Earth. The Ryue population began to die out as they were sent to fight the new overruling king of Planet Ryue. One day, the former king, Locket and Karest's father and the queen, Kira went out to battle the overruling king, Locket was six and Karest was ten when they left to fight. Six years later, Locket was twelve and Karest was sixteen, he realized that his parents are not returning and he went to take this into his own hands as he was training daily. Karest left Locket on Earth to go and fight for Planet Ryue. Locket was left alone and not knowing what to do, he just fought everything in his path and had no right mindset. He would then mature and grow the age sixteen, not knowing what to do and eager for help with getting stronger to eventually go and save Ryue. The Ryue Family. Hyuro Ryue and Kira Ryue are the parents of the full Saiyans Karest Ryue and Locket Ryue. Hyuro and Kira were front-line warriors in their younger years, Hyuro grew older to become the Ryue Planet's King. He was one of the strongest saiyans at the current time. Hyuro only remembers Locket as a baby and Karest as a toddler. Locket's Name Locket's name was chosen in a rush because the ship that was sent to Earth had a door problem and the door would not lock. Locket was named right then and there when someone screamed "Lock it!" and Hyuro chuckled as he thought it had a nice ring to it holding Locket in his arms. Meeting Rikel Hera... Locket was around the age of sixteen when he met Rikel Hera. He was eager to get stronger and planned to make Rikel train him. He began to fight with Rikel, Rikel ordered Locket to wear Crane clothing and so he did. Locket would get stronger and gain more knowledge almost every training session they had. Locket began to see Rikel as a father figure and grew a stronger bond with him. The more he trained and learned, the more he saw Rikel as a father. One day, after training and when Locket was "ready", Rikel transferred his own blood into Locket. Locket grew taller and stronger immediately. Locket then ceased training with Rikel and set his goal to defeating him. The Lion Legion... Locket began to slowly get bored of his time on Earth with no one new or fun to meet. He then came up with an idea, make a group, no...A Legion! Locket formed the Lion Legion and it exploded the day it was made. Members were joining left and right. The group is mainly for training purposes and to see who the most skilled fighters(roleplayers) are! This group has a ranking system that only the members know about and it keeps them in check. Everyone involved in this legendary legion is always improving themselves! The Majin, Shimi. Locket met Shimi soon after his training with Rikel finished. He of course was still eager for strength. He'd greet Shimi with a smile and ask her to pick up where Rikel left off. This training would begin to be extremely hard for Locket as Shimi was a Majin and could easily regenerate from Locket's weak attacks. Shimi would abuse Locket's Zenkai Boost and almost kill him after every training sessions. One training Locket was forced to control his ki enough to where he could manage to get himself in a very narrow hole in the ground. Then she made Locket study, this improved his knowledge on many races as he was forced to read on literally every race. Then the last training was for endurance, she made Locket hold a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form for over three days. Locket completed his training with a smile on his face, but something wasn't complete yet. Saving Planet Ryue. Locket has planned this for a while, since he was twelve to be exact. He gathered up three members to save the overruled planet. He gathered Hero, Katsuri and Karrot, they proceeded to travel to the planet in a matter of six months. Once they got there the planet was barely alive, evil saiyans were everywhere. Hero got caught off guard by a group but easily fought them off. Locket went directly for the new king and demanded to know where his family was. Karest, Locket's brother was behind the new king. Once Locket defeated the new king he went to Karest and hugged him...Karest kicked Locket in the gut and fired a beam directly at him. Locket was in trouble, this is nothing like his overprotective brother! Karest continued to overwhelm Locket until Locket triggered something, his spirit was now shielding his body and hair was flowing with the air, his aura was a scarlet color. Locket got the upper hand on his brother and knocked him out. He looked for a mind control device and he found one, right on Karest's neck. He removed it instantly. The planet was saved and now Locket's brother, Karest would be the new king. Locket waited until his brother awakened and he talked about his new powers and strengths, soon later they would wave goodbye as Karest had a kingdom to attend to now. Locket did end up saving his home planet. The God of Destruction, Brando... Locket was minding his business like usual one day, then ran into the GoD, Brando. He asked him why he was on Earth and apparently he was there to test the power of the mortals. Locket told him he was in the right place and asked for a fight! The two carried on and fought it out, Locket revealed his Stage 2 Seishin Form to Brando, but in the end he got defeated. But he made a new, strong friend that he could train with. Locket would then become somewhat of a student to Brando and begin to train with him. Defeating Rikel... It was a normal day in the city on Earth. Locket came across Rikel, Locket knowing from earlier events that Rikel had some kind of Tuffle "bug" inside of him. Rikel demanded Locket to defeat him as his final training. This was one of Locket's main goals, he proceeded to fight Rikel and he revealed his Stage 1 Seishin Form to Rikel. The fight ended with a few combos and with Rikel showing his true feeling towards Locket, telling him that he was proud of how far he has come and that Locket is a proud Hera. Locket carried on with his day, feeling no sympathy for Rikel, knowing that he was probably in Hell watching some Beach Boy show. The Forsaken Division... Inside of Locket's group, the Lion Legion there are smaller crews. "The Forsaken Division" is one of those crews and is a mighty strong one as well. All 4 members wanted to fight Locket. Locket would take them serious and fight them strictly. He killed the first member, Ryujin by exploding them into pieces. He then continued by killing the second member, Daikon. He shot a ki blast directly into Daikon's lungs and they were unable to breathe correctly, causing them to die. The last two members are Juzo and Yasai, the leader. Locket spent his time with Juzo, but then ended him by firing ki blasts into all of his vital arteries. Yasai put up a good fight against Locket but easily got overwhelmed and died by Locket's brute force. The team was disbanded in Hell while some members were brought some weeks later. Appearance Locket stands tall at six foot six. His hair is messy, jet black and spiky like a normal Ryue's hair. He is usually wearing his normal GoD attire.His eyes are red, as every Ryues eyes are red on Planet Ryue. Abilities * At a certain state of power and with a powerful enough aura, Locket can absorb some ki attacks to an extent and the brute force of an attack. * Locket is able to manipulate his bone structure and sometimes even release his bones from his body to stab them, or even trap someone with his rib cage. * Locket has a ability in his base form, to focus all of his ki into his legs and become faster than ever, however this does leave him extremely vulnerable if he does get hit since his vital spots would be open to any attack. Techniques * Fooled you twice attack: An attack where the user forms an afterimage forged with their Spirit while the users body attacks the opponent usually in the spine area. * Omega Dodon Ray: A powered up version of the dodon ray * God Dodon Ray: A Dodon Ray engulfed with God Ki. * Spirit Strike: A blast-like attack where he focuses on the others inner ki and shoots a beam through the body, disrupting the ki flow. * Enlightened Ki Strike: A melee attack where the user surrounds themself in ki and rushes the opponent. * Ultra Violet Ray: A beam that comes from the suns energy, the beam comes to strike above the opponent. * Final Spirit Trident: A fatal beam to the user and to whoever it hits, three beams that go in the direction of the other being. * Seishin Kasai: A blast formed from the users Spiritual Power and engulfed with fire-like ki, the blast burns the users ki supply and attacks the user with brute force. * Seishin Bone Release: A mix of a melee and a ki attack. An orb is formed above the user while the spine comes out of the body and wraps around the opponent from afar or from close then, the rib cage begins to release from the body and throw shards of bones into the opponent. Once the ki orb is released and hits the opponent it should be over for them. This is a last resort technique. Transformations Seishin Form 1-5 A form that consists of multiple stages. The different stages referring to the power and brutality of the form. * Stage 1 is a more calm and less brutal stage, but it consists most of Durability and Speed. * Stage 2 is a less merciful and more brutal state but the user keeps their calm and fights with precision. The form consists mainly of Strength, KI attacks and Durability. * Stage 3 is more of rage based form with almost 0 mercy, but this form is only accessed when a certain amount of pain is dealt to the user. The form consist mainly of Physical Strength and Durability. * Stage 4 is a bit calmer than Stage 3 and is more merciful than most. The form consists mainly of Ki Strength and Agility. * Stage 5 is the most serious and non-merciful forms out of them all. This stage will get the job finished with seriousness. The stage consists of all main elements of fighting: Strength, Speed, Mentality, Durability. It is a rather balanced form. Spirit of Chaos (SoC) * A form that channels the users rage and balances it along with pure strength from the user. Besides from the name, this form is usually used in a relax state yet it also causes much chaos. Other Info... Locket's Themes * https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMDidFUquOEbpnLRzinT002eek5LjgUZr Category:Characters __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Deities